Broken Shards
by BlackMage16
Summary: This is a series of oneshots featuring the characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.
1. Shard 1

**BROKEN SHARDS**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own this storyline. YAY!!

**This is a series of one-shots featuring the characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.**

**SHARD 1- BAD HAIR DAY**

It was mid-morning and he was already hungry. He craved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but what he wanted more than that was…..

Yes, you guessed it- HOTDOGS!!

But no, he had to exercise self-control he was SeeD after all.

To take his mind off his incessant food cravings he made his way to the Quad. On his way, he noticed that several people were staring at him, and then laughing when he turned away.

'_Okay!'_ He thought. _'I didn't comb my hair today, but it can't look THAT bad!'_

Undeterred, he finally reached the Quad and made his way towards his friends Selphie, Irvine and Quistis.

"ZELL!" Selphie squealed as she saw him approaching. Zell Dincht smiled and quickened his pace.

"Wassup, guys!" Zell greeted his friends.

"N-nothing!" Irvine stammered, not quite meeting Zell's eyes.

"Y-yeah, n-nothing….ha!" Quistis barely stifled her giggle before Zell raised his eyebow at her, making her laugh for real. This caused Irvine to start laughing too.

"What the friggin' hell is going on?" Zell asked, finally having enough.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Selphie didn't seem to notice what was going on. She seemed completely clueless, which she generally was, to what had made Irvine and Quistis lose their cool.

Suddenly from behind them came a very familiar giggle. All of them, or rather Selphie and Zell, as Irvine and Quistis were otherwise occupied, to see who it was.

"Oh my God!" Rinoa laughed. "That is just sooo funny!!" She quickly broke down into hysterics.

Squall, on the other hand, just stared at Zell in shock, making Zell ask again:

"What the friggin hell is going on!!"

"You don't know" was all that Squall said in disbelief, his gaze shifting between the enraged Zell and the oblivious Selphie before turning away to shake his head.

In the end it was Seifer who broke the silence on what was going on!

"Ha ha, chicken-wuss!" Seifer, flanked by his cronies Raijin and Fujin, chuckled. "I always knew you were strange but I didn't know you were gay!!"

"WHAT!!" Zell yelled, causing Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa to stop laughing.

"But your hair?" Seifer continued.

"What about MY HAIR?"

"It's PINK! Bright, Bubblegum Pink!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**Well, what do ya think. You like? Please review **_**or the BlackMage shall get angry**_**. Just kidding!**


	2. Shard 2

**BROKEN SHARDS**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it.

**This is a series of one-shots featuring the characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.**

**SHARD 2- Split Personality**

He was bored, frustrated. He needed to vent out his energies. He thought about going out to play B-Ball with his friends on the beach but he really didn't want to face anyone…well at least not like this.

Defeated, he slumped onto the sofa and switched on the TV, flicking 'til he found what he was looking for-

Heroes; a brilliant, new show, which he had recently become addicted to. It was fast-paced, action-based with a great plotline and one particular character that he could really relate to: Nikki Saunders or her dead sister Jessica. Roxas felt a profound connection to this character because like Nikki/Jessica, he was one part of a whole with Sora, yes the Keyblade master, as the dominant half like Nikki.

But the episode that Roxas was watching today filled him with hope. Jessica had finally taken over and Nikki was now the reflection in the mirror.

'_Maybe the same can happen for me.'_ Roxas thought as he approached the mirror room where he would have his encounter with Sora. And sure enough , there stood Sora, his gaze boring into Roxas'.

"I'm gonna kick your butt." Roxas yelled at Sora.

"Bring it, blondie." Sora yelled back.

The two of them clashed in the middle of the room exchanging blows, each trying to do as much damage to the other as possible. But they were evenly matched and no matter how hard one tried the other still stood….

From outside the room, two very familiar individuals watched this duel with obvious amusement. To them, it looked like Sora was beating himself up. After a few minutes of this, Sora finally passed out, all bloodied and bruised.

"Did you get all that?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, his life is soo over." Riku smiled as he said this and held up his camcorder.

"I can' wait to post this on youtube!"

**I know that this shard is a little confusing but you really need to have seen Heroes to really understand what I'm talking about. And I don't own Heroes or anything in it. Well, I hope you liked it. Peace out!!**


	3. Shard 3

**BROKEN SHARDS**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it.

**This is a series of one-shots featuring the characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.**

**SHARD 3- Kidnap**

'_Today is the day!'_ Wakka thought to himself. _'Today, I'm going to shine.'_

Wakka stood on the beach in Besaid and laughed silently to himself. He had been planning this for a long time and now the time had finally arrived. And no one could prevent it.

Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Auron and Kimahri had taken a trip to one of the neighbouring isles and wouldn't be back 'til sundown, which left Wakka an hour and a half to complete his task.

"Piece of cake!" He murmured, as he made his way back to the village.

Once he reached there, Wakka checked to see if anyone was watching him and then slipped silently into Lulu's hut. _'Now I will finally be able to get her back.'_ Wakka thought as he looked around, trying to locate Lulu's weapon.

Yes, her weapon. Wakka had somehow managed to convince her that she did not need to take it with her as her magic would be more than enough to keep her safe.

Cackling evilly, Wakka put down his bag and took out an exact replica of Lulu's weapon- a moogle- except this was just a stuffed toy that would be completely useless!

Yes, Wakka was planning on kidnapping Lulu's moogle and replacing it with a fake. But as he approached it the moogle suddenly stood up and stared at Wakka.

Wakka took a step back, then proceeded onwards. The moogle's head suddenly turned around 360°, it's eyes glowing eerily.

"Oh-!"

It jumped up and began to pummel Wakka. Wakka tripped as he tried to escape and the _thing_ drop-kicked him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wakka screamed and ran out, dropping to his knees in front of none other than Lulu and the crew.

"Wakka! What happened to you?" Lulu asked.

"Y-y-your m-moogle!" He stammered. "It t-tried to-to k-kill m-me1"

Tidus and Rikku started to laugh hysterically.

"I-I'm s-s-serious!" Wakka continued. "It's EVIL! I-it did that t-thing f-from t-t-the Exorcist, ya know t-the h-h-head turning thing."

"Oh, my!" Yuna said, paling significantly.

"Y-you have to-to s-s-stop it!"

Lulu went into her hut, brought out her moogle and dropped it in front of Wakka. At the sight of the _thing_, Wakka screamed and passed.

Disgusted, Auron walked off.

"Idiot!"

**I really hope you're enjoying these. They aren't hilarious but I do hope that they give you something to smile about. Reviews would be appreciated and so would suggestions for new shards. And so once again, Enjoy!**

**Peace out!**


	4. Shard 4

**BROKEN SHARDS**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it.

**This is a series of one-shots featuring the characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.**

**SHARD 4- Theme Tune**

Lately, he had been really angry and was always complaining about a splitting headache.

"You should take some aspirin, Cloud!" Tifa suggested.

"Go to the doctor, spiky!" Barrat said.

"Take a rest!" Marlene.

Cloud shook his head warily. Aspirin would help for a little while but he really didn't want to add an addiction to his already endless list of problems. If he went to a doctor, he would be diagnosed as a mental case!

And sleep, well that just made it worse.

"I need some air!" Cloud said, heading to the door.

"Is it Sephiroth? Tifa asked, worriedly. At that Cloud froze, his face contorted into a grimace of pain than without warning he bolted for the door leaving Tifa, Barrat and Marlene to stare at his dust.

Outside, Cloud dropped to his knees. Inside his head, metal music was roaring away, kicking up quite a riot. Standing, he gripped his head and staggered off eventually coming across Vincent and Yuffie.

"Hi, Cloud!" Yuffie chimed at the sight of him.

Vincent started to grumble something inaudible making Yuffie poke him very hard in his ribs.

"Cloud, you don't look well!" Yuffie said.

"I'm fine!"

Vincent started to laugh.

"You're not fine. You look like you've been subjected to merciless torture."

Cloud merely grimaced at that.

"Maybe I can Help!" Vincent continued. "Would you like me to suck your blood?!"

Yuffie stared at Vincent in shock as did Cloud.

"But I thought-" Yuffie began.

"Stay away from me, FREAK!!" Cloud yelled and then keeled over onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!" Yuffie screamed. "CLOUD'S DEAD!!"

"He's not dead. He's merely unconscious." Vincent stated matter-of-factly, all the while staring intently at Yuffie's neck.

"OH MY GOD! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Yuffie yelled, running off with Vincent in hot pursuit.

Cloud gingerly got up. He was sweating profusely and he kept wincing in pain. A drum-kit was currently going mad in his head. Each beat causing him intense pain. Then it was replaced with some rather peaceful(in comparison) music. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. _'Maybe this madness will end!'_ He thought.

For a while now, Cloud had been subjected to this racket of metal music in his head, which was pushing ever closer to the edge. And this wasn't just any music. No it was the worse kind.

And to re-iterate his fears, very familiar voices started in his head which filled him with dread and anticipation to what would come next.

♫ _SEPHIROTH! SEPHIROTH!_♫

And as if on cue, none other than Sephiroth appeared in front of Cloud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Cloud!" Sephiroth, "I hope you're enjoying my little gift!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cloud cried as he realised that _he _was the one responsible for his last few months of torture.

♫ _SEPHIROTH! SEPHIROTH!_♫

"Yes, Cloud!" Sephiroth said, nonchalantly. "My theme tune. Do you like it?"

Cloud tried to cover his ears and yelled to try and block out that hideous noise. But the Metal Version of Sephiroth's Theme continued unhindered, bursting billions of Cloud's brain cells in the process.

Sephiroth watched this whole process and was enjoying it immensely.

"And now for the Grand Finale." Sephiroth boomed as he spread his one wing and rose into the air. Inside Cloud's head the music was finally drawing to a close. He suddenly became aware of a hot sensation spreading through his body and upon looking at his hands, noted that he was glowing red.

Then the final ♫ _SEPHIROTH!_♫ came and………………………

BOOM!

Cloud blew up.

"MUWA HA HA HA!!!" Sephiroth laughed as he disappeared into the night.

**I've just noticed something about all these shards. All of them feature males as the main character! Well, what can I say! I'll try to put in a female lead soon. Hmmmm!**


End file.
